Project Little Kid
by Lost42
Summary: Tommy and Min Jun are assighned to do projects with each other's siblings while Phil is paired up with a shy kid. How will the projects turn out?"


"Why are the pre schoolers here?" Phil asked as he sat down with his lunch tray.

"Don't you remember?" Lil asked."We have to do projects with them."

"Oh yeah." Phil replied with his mouth full of spaghetti.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Dil asked coming up to the table where his brother and friends were sitting.

"Sure."Tommy told his scotting over to make room. Dil took the empty seat next to his brother while Ji Yeon went over and sat next to her brother on the other side of the table.

"Why don't you go sit with your class." Min Jun prompted as Ji Yeon sat next to him setting her Moana lunch box on the table.

"Why? Are you afraid I'll tell your deep dark secret that you still watch Paw Patrol?" Ji Yeon asked with a smile.

"I don't watch it anymore." Min Jun insisted hiding his Paw Patrol fruit snacks under the table.

"Don't worry. Kimi still watches the Dummi bears." Chuckie told him earning him a glare from Kimi.

The kids finished eating lunch and returned to class along with the visiting pre schoolers.

"So what do you like?" Phil asked with a bored expresssion as he sat across from a brown haired boy in a blue long sleeved shirt and brown shorts.

"I don't know." The boy answered quietly."But I know what I don't like." The boy began to list all of the things he was afraid or didin't like.

"This kid would be better off with Chuckie." Phil muttered then jerked his head in the tacher's direction."Can we switch kids?' The teacher just shook her head.

"I'll come over tomorrow and then we can get started on our project." Tommy told Ji Yeon as they all lined up to go home.

"My dad is working tonight so he can pick you guys up the morning." Min Jun told Dil as they went their seperate ways to meet up with their parents.

The next morning the kids to work bright and early.

"So what do you want to do for our project?' Dil asked.

"I was thinking we could make a comic book about aliens." Min Jun answered."I'll draw them and we can both think up the story."

"Good idea." Dil agreed.

The two boys went to Min Jun's room to brainstorm.

"What are we going to do?" Ji Yeon asked still sitting on the couch.

"We're going to make a movie or a three minute one at least." Tommy asnwered holding up his camera.

"About what?" Ji Yeon asked.

Tommy thought for a minute looking around the room for inspiration. He then noticed Ji Yeon's pajamas and had the perfect idea."We can make a Korean version of a song from Moana. It is your favorite movie isn't it?"

"That's a great idea, but who can sing the song?" Ji Yeon asked.

"I don't know Korean so it has to be you." Tommy told her.

Ji Yeon sighed."But I can't sing like they do in the movie specially in English. The English one is my favorite."

"That's where movie magic comes in." Tommy cried excitedly."I can make you sound just as good as the movie."

"Ok." Ji Yeon said getting up and putting the movie on so she wouldn't mess the song up. Tommy recorded her singing How Far I'll Go in Korean, which wasn't to bad, but compared to his friend Kya, Tommy would have to use his movie magic.

"Do you have a Moana outfit?" Tommy asked after they finished recording the song. Ji Yeon nodded and ran to her room. She came back a few minutes later dressed as Moana.

"Now we can make the movie outside." Tommy told her.

Meanwhile Min Jun and Dil were coming up with ideas for their comic. Min Jun had it all written and he and Dil began to draw the aliens.

"What color should they be?" Min Jun asked looking up from the drawing he had just finished.

"They should be green." Dil insisted grabbing a box of crayons off the dresser and opening it."There's no green."

Dil spilled the crayons out on the floor for Min Jun to see. He looked up from the mess of crayons."I know what we can use. Get the comic and follow me."

Dil picked up the near finished comic off the floor and followed Min Jun to the kitchen.

"What are we going to use?" Dil asked setting the comic on the brown kitchen table while Min Jun rummaged around in the fridge.

"This." Min Jun answered momentarily as he showed Dil a glob of lime jello on a plate.

"Ooh now our aliens will look slimy. It's perfect." Dil cried.

The boys got work squishing the green jello on the aliens being careful not to mess up the writing.

Meanwhile Tommy and JI Yeon were finishing up their movie but they ran into a small problem.

"We need a pig." Ji Yeon commented as she leaned against the tree trying to catch her breath."I forgot all about Pua."

"Don't you have a stuffed animal of him?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but it can't walk and i don't want it to get wet when I have to get in the boat." Ji Yeon said gestering to the small blue boat bobbing up and down in the pool.

"Yeah, besides we need something that moves." Tommy agreed.

"I'll go ask my dad if he can get me a pig." Ji Yeon said running off back inside the house.

Jin was just coming out of his room when Ji Yeon approached him, almost running into him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Jin asked stopping Ji Yeon before she fell.

"Can we get a pig?' Ji Yeon asked looking up at her father hopefully.

"What do you want a pig for?" Jin asked walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Me and Tommy are making a movie and I need a pig so it can be Pua." Ji Yeon explained.

"You can use Cleo. I don't think your mom would be happy if we got a pig." Jin told her.

"Mom is the boss of the family." Min Jun commented as he continued splattering lime jello on the pictures.

"But Cleo isn't a pig." Ji Yeon complained."Can we call mommy and ask her?"

"He's right." Jin agreed taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fine." Ji Yeon sighed and looked up at her father."Can you unlock the gate so we can finsih our movie?"

Jin followed Ji Yeon outside with Cleo trailing behind and punched in the code to the gate that kept the kids out of the pool.

"We can't get a pig. We just have to use Cleo." Ji Yeon informed Tommy.

They reshot Ji Yeon running through the yard this time with Cleo following her. This way it would look more like the How Far I'll Go scene. The only thing left to do was film the boat scene. Jin helped Ji Yeon into the boat along with Cleo and pushed them to the middle of the pool. Ji Yeon paddled a little ways and everything was going fine until Cleo jumped out of the boat almost making it tip over.

"Just jump out." Tommy called from the pool steps where he and Jin sat.

"I can't swim in this part." Ji Yeon called back. She had dropped the paddle in the water when the boat had almost tipped over.

"Jump in and I'll catch you." Jin told her as he waded into the pool a little ways. He then noticed Cleo swimming near the boat."Grab onto Cleo."

Ji Yeon did as she was told and grabbed the dogs collar allowing herslef to be pulled closer to the steps. She let go when she wasn't in the deep part and swam into the safety of her father's arms.

"I knew you could do it." Jin said sitting on the steps with Ji Yeon on his lap.

"Can we swim some more?' She asked.

"Yeah go change and ask your brother and Dil if they want to swim.

Ji Yeon went inside and changed into her swim clothes and came out soon after with Dil and Min Jun.

The kids had fun swimming for awhile until they began to get hungry. They walked inside to find Cleo eating something on the floor.

"Our project." Min Jun cried picking up the soggy pieces of paper off the floor.

"Maybe lime jello isn't good for coloring aliens." Dil pointed out.

"Why didn't you just use crayons?" Jin asked as he began preparing some lunch for the kids.

"Cause my green one is gone." Min Jun answered sitting down at the table.

"I got crayons in my backpack." Ji Yeon said running off to her room. She came back a few minutes later with half a box of crayons."I don't have green either."

"What happened to all your crayons?' Dil asked noticing the half empty box of 24 count crayons.

"I think my candy melted in my backpack and Cleo ate my crayons." Ji Yeon said as she noticed some bite marks in the crayons.

"After lunch we'll go to the store and buy more crayons." Jin told them as he served them all a plate of mac and cheese.

After putting Cleo outside so she wouldn't destroy anything else they left for the store and bought two boxes of crayons and some space stickers to make the comic extra special. They returned home and Dil and Min Jun finsihed their comic just as Didi arrived to take her boys home.

The following Monday the kids presented their projects to the class. Ji Yeon sat nervously next to Tommy as their video played.

"You made me sound good." She said happily as the video finsihed and everybody clapped.

"I told you I got movie magic." Tommy said proudly.

Dil and Min Jun presented their project next and added in the story of Cleo messing everything up to which the class laughed.

Phil was last to present while the scared shy kid sat in his seat.

"This was a hard project but we finally found something we both." Phil explained lifting a sheet and revealing dirt cups."Don't worry it's just crushed up cookies and pudding."

"It was my idea to make fake mud since I love chocolate so much." The kid piped up.

"And I like bugs." Phil announced."and candy bugs are the best so that was my idea."

The End

A/N This story was inspired by an episode of Arthur.


End file.
